fnaf_fanmade_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Fredbear
"Fredbear" Also Known As Is The Main Protagonist And Antagonist Of The Franchise. He Is a Yellow Bear That Entertains, Teaches And Plays With The Children. He Is Responsible For The Bite of '83. Appearance He Is a Tall Yellow Bear With Black With White Pupils. He Wears a Purple Bowtie And A Tophat. He Appears To Be Slight Bulky, He's The First Mascot To Be Ever Created. Personality His Personality Can Be Change Depends On His Eyes. Normal Eyes Means He's Normal. Black With White Pupils Means He's Angry. Black With Red Pupils Means He's Really Pissed. He Rarely Shows His Red Eyes Due To His Anger. He only Shows His Black With White Pupils When He's Angry. He Uncommonly Stays Leaving His Black With White Pupils Then having His Normal Eyes. However His Personality Is Actually Him Formal And Kind. Abilities Superhuman Strength Fredbear has a Super Human Strength, He Can Lift 6 Tanks With 1 Hand, And He Can Even Lift Up Undyne. He Can Bend A Hard Object Like Titanium,Iron,Gold And Even Tanks. It Even can Lift a Juggernaut And a Superhuman. Superhuman Speed He's Faster Then Springtrap And Cars. Basically He Can Run To a Far Place In 1 Minute. Intelligence Fredbear has Really High Intelligence And Can Think of Strategies. Forms Unlike Springtrap, Fredbear Has Forms. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Golden Freddy Form Golden Freddy Form Is a More Darker Looking, Having No Pupils, Black Stuff Dripping Down His Eyes And Body is More Stiff. And His Tophat And Bowtie Turned Into Black. Nightmare Fredbear Form Nightmare Fredbear Is His Bulkier and Stronger Form Of The Original Fredbear. It Is Also The Aggressive Version Due To Him Having Anger Issues When In His Nightmare Form. Withered Form Just Like His Golden Freddy Form '''He Can Turn Into a Form of His Withered Version. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- '''Teleportation Fredbear Has The Ability To Teleport From Different Places Whenever He Wants. Weapons Cards Like Freddy And Toy Freddy He Uses Cards, However The Cards That Fredbear Only Uses Is Spades ''And ''King of Spades Cards. Microphone On Chains He Can Summon a Giant Microphone With Chains On it. He Uses It For Long Range Weapons. Rapier Fredbear Has His Own Version Of a Rapier, Its Made Out of Pure Gold And magic. He Uses The Rapier When He Fights Formally Or Shoots Laser Beams On His Rapier. BroadSword Just Like The Previous One Fredbear has His Own Version Of a BroadSword, It's Made out of Amethyst And Magic. It's Unique Ability Is He Uses It For Rapid Sword Beams. Cane Fredbear Uses The Cane For Acting Fancy But He Does Use it For Long Range Weapons Like The Microphone On Chains, However His Cane Can Be Used For Projectiles Cause His Cane Is Filled With Explosions. Trivia * Fredbear Is The Only Animatronic To Have The Ability To Have Forms * Fredbear Is The Only Character To Not Know That The Puppet Is Having a Crush On Him. * Unlike Other Animatronics, Fredbear Uses His Brain To Kill The Night Guard. * Fredbear Has Really Good Reflexes But He Wasn't Able To Dodge Springtrap Throwing a Plush at Him. * Fredbear And Franbear are the only animatronics that aren't Weak To Lights. * Fredbear Is The Only Animatronic Who Was Able To Torture William Afton In Hell. * Fredbear Is The Only Animatronic Who Doesn't Listen To OMC (Old Man Consequences). * Unlikes The Other Freddies, Fredbear Acts Formal Even if He's Angry. (However He Doesn't Become Formal When he's REALLY Mad.) * Fredbear Has Different Positions Of Sleeping, Infact He Even Falls Asleep While Standing Up. * Fredbear Is Given The Spot For Being The 3rd Most Strongest Animatronic. Sounds This Is What His Jumpscare Sounds Like Fredbear Jumpscare